Soul Eater: A New Soul
by NerdPrincess101
Summary: Maka and Soul save two girls who just happen to be a meister and weapon pair. Ayame Hyuuga and Shadow Blade are not your average Weapon/Meister pair, though. Oc/Black Star Oc/Kid Maka/Soul.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Well, my first Soul Eater FanFic! Here goes nothing! The opening theme is just for kicks. Skip it if you want.**

**Ayame: Ready?**

**Shadow: Rena-chan?**

**Me: I'm ready! Let's start! I only own Ayame Hyuuga, Shadow Blade, and the plot. Soul Eater is not mine!**

**Prologue**

Blair as a cat sits on a ledge with Spirit petting her calmly. A bird flies in front of them and the camera spins to follow them. Feathers blow in front of the screen as Soul Eater- A New Soul flashes across the screen, Excalibur dancing across as it appears.

I'M FALLING, DOWN INTO MY SHADOW

There is a black pond in which black roses are floating. The screen lifts to a blonde girl with stunning gold eyes holding a single pale white rose in her hands as blood pours from her fingers.

iki wo hisomete

The view drops down into the depths as Maka appears, swimming deeper down, a white light surrounding her. A tan hand reaches up and grabs hers. A ninja-like girl with dark hair and chocolate brown eyes comes into view. They break through the surface.

Matteiru DEADLY NIGHT

Black Star and Tsubaki are shown running, Tsubaki in her enchanted sword mode. The black tattoos cover Black Star's body as her feverishly slices at a tree.

DON'T SCARY kimi ga nozomeba

Liz, Patty, and Kid are all in the Death Room, watching Lord Death's mirror. The image is block by a glare. Kid's head snaps to the side.

Donna sekai mo

Lord Death stands in the mirror, hands clasped in front of him, a knowing smile seeming to hide behind his mask.

Sono te ni tsukameru kara

A man with a painted black and white mask appears, grin stretched beyond the mask, pale eyes seeing nothing.

SEE YOU IN YOUR DREAMS

The blonde is shown again, in a hospital bed, screaming and thrashing in her sleep.

YEAH, BABY

Her eyes open, revealing the stunning golden orbs, terrified.

kowai yume da to shitemo

Fade to the Black Room, candles with alternating blue and violet flames flickering around the room. Soul is in his suit, playing a haunting tune. The blonde is shown in a deep blue dress and studded black belt around the waist. Black ankle boots are buckled, heels very high. A black headband separates her hair, blue rose on it, black lace coming out as if it's petals too. She's painting on a canvas, image hidden behind her body.

FAIRY BLUE

Maka is shown swinging Soul, fighting the man in the mask.

Kimi no tame ni, hoshi wo kudaki

The blonde holds a sword in front of her with both hands. She is trembling, leather jacket shredded.

Kazaritsuketa

The view zooms out to show Death City in ruins from above.

BLACK PAPER MOON

The camera swings to DWMA.

Shinjite kureta nara!

It flips to Death, watching the fighting angrily from his mirror.

WHEN YOU'RE, LOST, "HERE" I AM.

The blonde stands back to back with Maka, both holding their weapons.

"FOREVER" WITH YOUR SOUL

The camera goes black, then shows the blonde floating, eyes closed, in a large violet soul, angel-like wings shooting out of in, a sapphire blue ring floating above it.

Miagereba kagayaku tsuki no youni

The screen goes black again, then flashes to Soul carrying the blonde, as she's unconscious in his arms, drenched in blood. He falls to his knees and screams up at the laughing moon that has blood pouring out of it's mouth.

**Okay. The actual chapter is up, too.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Told you it was up.**

**Ayame: Get to it, you lazy ass!**

**Shadow: LANGUAGE, AYAME!**

**Ayame: Ah, shaddup!**

**Me: Guys, knock it off! I own those two, the plot, the new villian, and that is all. I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Chapter 1**

Soul and Maka arrived late for their mission. The group of men was already there. A young blonde girl slumped unconscious against the wall, black leather jacket shredded, along with the red tank top underneath. Her dark wash skinny jeans were covered in blood, her laced black boots that covered up to her knees were lying in the puddle. A girl stood in front of her, arms spread out in protection, shaking and taking every blow, but refusing to fall. Her dark bun was falling out, her eyes shut tight. She was dressed similar to how Tsubaki usually did; it reminded Maka of a ninja.

"Soul," Maka muttered. He nodded and transformed. "Hey!" she then yelled. "Back off of them when they are so helpless! Come and get me, I dare you!"

Quickly defeating them, Soul ate the Kishin egg souls then turned to the girls watching. "That was easy enough," he said. "What were you two doing out here anyways?"

The dark haired girl's deep, chocolate brown eyes flickered to the side nervously. "We just ended up here," she said carefully.

"That aside," Maka said. "Is your friend okay?" She looked to the unconscious girl. Her eyes flew open wide at what she saw. Her soul was huge and blindingly bright, obviously strong. It seemed to pulsate before her eyes. It wasn't blue like most souls she saw. It was a deep violet. No, that wasn't right. It was almost amethyst.

"Earth to Maka!" Soul yelled. Maka snapped back to reality and looked at him.

"Sorry, what?" she asked.

"I said, maybe we should take them back to the DWMA for Stein to look at Blondie over there," Soul repeated. Maka nodded. The dark haired girl looked to her friend and started pulling her up. Maka watched as the girl's soul instantly dulled down to a normal glowing blue.

"I can't get her up," the ninja-like girl said as she continued to attempt this. Soul sighed and picked her up bridal-style. The dark haired girl sighed and started walking after Soul. Suddenly, she fell flat on her face, kissing the pavement. Maka ran and helped her up, but didn't let go and helped her limp.

"You're pretty beat up yourself," Maka said, eyeing the long gashes on her torso. "Maybe Professor Stein can fix you up, too."

When the dark haired girl woke up, Stein walked over. She observed the situation. Both her and the blonde were in the hospital, in beds and gowns, with multiple machines hooked up. She looked at Stein, who was obviously the doctor tending to them.

"Hello," he said. "I'm Professor Stein. What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

She smiled in embarrassment. "I'm Shadow Blade. Just call me Shadow."

"You're a weapon?" Shadow nodded. Stein smiled and twisted the screw in his head. "The blonde is your meister, then?" She nodded again, looking over at her. "And her name is?"

"Ayame Hyuuga," Shadow said quietly. She paused then looked at Stein, dark eyes shining. "Will she be alright?"

"Ah, she woke up briefly, but quickly fell back to sleep," he said. "She needs some rest and I'd like to watch you both to see that your wounds heal properly. If nothing appears wrong, you'll be fine."

Shadow gave him an awkward smile. That didn't really answer my question ,she thought. The sudden silence was broken by her stomach growling. Only then did she realize the intense dryness in her throat. Stein fetched her some food and water. Soon, she was asleep again.

Shadow sat in her bed, watching Ayame. Stein walked in and her friend stirred, but didn't wake. Behind Stein came Soul and Maka. She recognized them instantly.

"Oh, it's you!" she exclaimed happily. "I never got to thank you for saving Ayame!"

"Oh, is Ayame her name?" Maka asked.

"Yes," Stein said. "Maka, Soul, this is Shadow Blade and Ayame Hyuuga. Ayame isn't awake now, but she'll be up soon enough. Shadow, this is Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans."

"Call me Soul," Soul said.

"Nice to meet you," Maka chimes.

Shadow smiles. "Thank you! It is also very nice to meet you two!"

There is a groan. "Shadow, shut up, would ya? I'm trying to sleep here!" The voice is smooth and song-like, very girly. The tone, however, is grumpy and sarcastic. Shadow gets starry-eyed with a huge grin. She leaps to the other bed, tackling Ayame in a hug.

"Ayame, you're alive!" she sobs out, crying joyfully.

"Hey, get off me, you snotty wimp!" Ayame yells, prying her weapon off. Soul, Maka, and Stein peek around the curtain curiously.

"I thought you were going to die!" Shadow cries childishly at the foot of the bed. The slit in the back of the gown shows pajamas Maka gave Professor Stein, who passed it on to Shadow.

"Is this really the polite, shy girl from just a minute ago?" Maka asks.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Stein agrees.

"How uncool," Soul adds.

"Who asked you?" Ayame snaps, glaring at Soul. Her golden eyes burn like liquid fire, smoldering angrily into Soul's. "If anything is 'uncool' it's you judging a girl who just got sliced up being a bit relieved that her best friend survived being stabbed in the chest! So why don't you shut it!"

Everybody stares at her, wide-eyed. "Somebody's got a mouth on her!" Everybody jumps and turns to see Black Star and Tsubaki standing behind them, Black Star pulling back the curtain. "I'd watch that mouth if I were you," he continues. Shadow gets a depressed look. Yes, she has already met this walking, talking disaster. "If you keep talking like that to my buddy, Soul here," he pauses to grin and shove his thumb at himself. "I'll have to teach you a lesson. A big star like me can't let somebody insult his best friend."

Ayame's burning eyes turn to him. "What real man would hit a girl? If you ask me, that's pretty pathetic. Somebody like that isn't a real star."

Man, this girl knows hows to push somebody's buttons! Soul thinks.

"Yeah, well I didn't ask you!" Black Star snaps, holding up a fist.

"I could take you with no hands!" Ayame counters with a taunting voice.

"Big talk for somebody in a hospital gown! You gonna fight with your butt

hanging out?" he yells.

"I won't even have to get out of bed!" she snaps back. Black Star is about to lunge at her when Stein interrupts.

"Enough!" he booms. "Black Star, if you touch my patient, you will be expelled. Miss Hyuuga, I suggest you stop provoking my students. They are rather impulsive, all of them."

She crosses her arm and smirks. "Yeah, I can tell." She looks to him. "Well, just 'cause you asked nicely."

Maka stepped up shyly. "Uh, Shadow, I brought you and Ayame some spare clothes," she says awkwardly. Ayame drops her arms, smirk sliding off her face.

"Oh, thanks," Shadow says. "They should fit. The pajamas fit me and Ayame and I are the same size." She smiles kindly and holds an outfit out to Ayame. Ayame takes it and examines them. She holds them out to Maka and looks away.

"I don't want any, you can keep them," she says in a detached voice.

"But Ayame! She's being nice. Why can't you just accept the offer?" Shadow bickers. Ayame shrugs and points to Soul.

"I'd rather wear his clothes!" Soul's face goes pink. "I like his style." Shadow looks at him.

"Well, those are the type of clothes you'd wear, but he's a guy," Shadow tries. "Wouldn't you rather wear girls' clothes?"

"No," Ayame replies flatly. Shadow sighs. She rummages through her stuff and pulls out a set of keys. She looks to Maka. "I'm sorry, but would you mind stopping by our house and grabbing some clothes for her? I'll give you the address."

"Oh, no problem at all," Maka assures. "Soul and I would be happy to help!"

Soul and Maka walk into the small house. There is a small kitchen to the left, two doors to the right. Farther back is the living room with a TV, right in front of the porch. A hall goes off to a bathroom to the left of the living room. Maka shrugs and opens the first door. The walls are a deep blue with a pattern of black and white bubbles randomly painted on it. On the left of the door is the closet. The far right corner holds a desk, a thin laptop closed on top of it. Three drawers line one leg, a long drawer just under the tabletop. Going up above is one shelf, piled with books. In the center is a full sized bed, the sheets alternating shades of blue, the pillows black and white. Above the bed on the wall, "Ayame" is written in bubbly black letters. In the left corner is a nightstand with two drawers and a small lamp on top. There is a black beanbag chair next to a large window on the left wall. It has blinds and black drapes. A white window seat is connected to it, with two pillows on it. One is round and blue with a small button in the middle, the other is square and black, with a lacey X coming from the corners.

"I'm guessing this is Ayame's room," Soul states the obvious. Maka takes one bag and digs through her closet, stuffing the bag with a few outfits too quick for Soul to see.

"Alright, to Shadow's room!" Maka exclaims, popping out. She shoves the black bag at Soul and takes the white bag, running out and to the second door. Soul follows her slowly.

Shadow's room has simple white walls. Her bed is also full, but is to the left wall. Its sheets are tan, pillows white. She has a matching desk and a slim laptop herself. Her window seat has two brown pillows, one a bit darker than the other. The drapes are a light brown. She has a small couch instead of a beanbag chair. Maka grabs her clothes then leaps out with the white bag on her back.

"Let's lock up and get out of here!" she yells triumphantly.

"Whatever," Soul says.

Ayame walks out of the bathroom, bag slung over her shoulder. She has her silky, golden blonde hair held up by a black ribbon. Her deep blue tank is covered by a black leather jacket, waist belted. Her dark wash jeans are covered to the knee by the usual black laced boots.

Shadows dark hair is held in her usual bun by chopsticks. Her headband is a beige color and has her name written on it in Japanese symbols. The black tank top has a brown vest over it. Her brown cargo pants are also covered to the knee by black boots, but hers are simple and don't lace. She rolls her eyes at her rebellious friend. Shadow dressed like that because her family is a clan of ninja. Ayame dressed like that because she was slightly goth.

Ayame smirked at her weapon. "You know my style, stop rolling your eyes," she says dryly.

Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Kid had all been waiting. Stein chuckled. "Learning your attitude, I shouldn't be surprised by your style," he says. "Now, Lord Death would like you to join the academy. Yes or no?"

Ayame and Shadow meet eyes. A silent discussion seems to occur. "Yeah, okay," Ayame finally says.

**How was that first chapter?**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter! I love writing OC stories. It's so much easier to make them the main character while having the other's play important rolls. That way the real characters from the things I'm basing my fanfic off aren't too out of character.**

**Me: I would like to thank AlarataraWitchIce! MY FIRST REVIEW! And it wasn't mean at all XD! Whoop! -happy dance-**

**Ayame: -twitch- I'm surrounded by idiots.**

**Me: Shaddup!**

**Shadow: Can't you tell that we are based off of her? I'm Rena-chan they way most people see her- kind, shy, and polite, but also random and dramatic at times. Ayame is more of her inner-self that few people ever see- mean, snappy, closed off, and depressed, but very protective of her friends.**

**Me- yeah, yeah. Disclaimer, please.**

**Shadow: Rena-chan owns me, Ayame, the new villian, and the plot. She does not own Soul Eater.**

**Me: BTW, if you did read my opening theme, you might have gotten the fact that the new enemy is blind. Interesting twist, huh? Okay, let's start the chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

"A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body," Ayame answered the question easily. Really, it was on the first page of the handbook. Did people really not know this? The only trouble she had was remembering if it was mind or body that came first, but she didn't think that part mattered much as long as you knew that that was the case.

Stein nodded, twisting his screw, then went on with the lecture. Ayame closed her eyes and relaxed, only half paying attention. Really, class was the only time that people weren't bugging her about herself. What was her name? Where did she come from? How did she meet Shadow? What was Shadow's weapon form? These are the type of annoying questions they asked. She ignored them all. Her past wasn't something she told people of. Ever. It wasn't pleasant to remember.

Ayame snapped out of her thoughts as the bell rang and everybody started leaaving for lunch. The same group that had waited for her in the hospital now surrounded her. Kid straightened out and held out a hand in a business-like fashion.

"I never got to properly introduce myself," he said. "I am Death the Kid, Kid for short. Nice to meet you, Hyuuga-san, Shadow Blade." Ayame stared at his hand, lips pursed. Shadow, on the other side of her, jumped up and shook his hand, bowing and smiling awkwardly.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed, trying to make up for her friend's coldness. "Please, just call me Shadow, though."

"Very well," Kid said, putting his hand down as she let go. She laughed awkwardly. "These are my weapons, Liz and Patty," He motioned to the girls behind him.

Ayame yawned loudly and stood up, crossing her arms and putting her weight on her left foot. "Is that all you bothered us for?" she asked. "'Cause I'm hungry."

Kid's eyes narrowed slightly at her rudeness. Or so they thought. "Unsymmetrical stance," he mumurred. "Unsymmetrical hair. Unsymmetrical clothes."His voice raised to a yell. "You are an unsymmetrical abomination!" He then ran over and started trying to "fix" her hair.

Ayame straightened up and got tense. Shadow noticed this.

"Oh, no," she whispered.

Ayame's left hand caught both of Kid's wrists, then she swept his feet out from under him. As he fell she swiftly pulled his arms behind his back and sat down on him, pinning him to the ground. Everybody but Black Star and Shoadow stared, stunned. Black Star grew angrier that she was taking "his" spotlight, whereas Shadow was used to this.

"Don't you ever try to touch me again," Ayame hissed, leaning down by his ear. He nodded with trouble because she had his face held to the floor. She stood up with ease and stared at the crowd gathered around her. She walked through as they parted for her. Shadow moved to follow, but Ayame stopped, not turning her head. "Don't follow me, Shadow. Just because I leave all the time doesn't mean you have to, too. Stay and make friends. Don't let me stop you." With that, she started walking again. Silently, she added, "You deserve at least that."

Of course, that's when Black Star decided he'd had enough. "Hey," he called angrily. Ayame stopped and turned around.

A smirk of amusement tugged at her lips. "Oh, it's you," she said. "Yes?"

Black Star held up his fist in anger. "I challenge you to a duel!" he yelled. "Right here, right now! Be ready, because I'll kick your ass! I don't care if you're a girl!"

Ayame then grinned. "You're on," she said. "But not here and not now. After school. Right now I'm hungry. You good with that?"

He fumed for a moment about having to wait, but still nodded. "Yeah, fine, just be ready to lose," he said loudly.

Ayame's grin faded to a smirk again. "Come on," Shadow said quietly, a small smile claiming her lips. "Let's go eat everybody." She's actually somewhat fitting in and she doesn't even realize it, she thought.

Stein watched the kids walked off silently. Ayame's soul once again pulsated bright and violet. He picked out the shape. His eyes widened as he saw two small, angel-like wings, shining a bright silver connected to the soul, a sapphire halo resting on top. It almost made him want to laugh. Such a rarely pure soul, so fragile and weak, yet strong at the same time in such a... unique girl. He would have to watch her, see how she progressed. It would surely be interesting. "What I wouldn't give to dissect that," he mumurred, twisting his screw.

After class, Black Star approached Ayame. "Hey, it's time for our battle!" he yelled at her. She sighed and walked outside. The usual crowd followed. Stein agreed to watch. "Tsubaki!" She nodded and transformed, smiling that same awkward smile that Shadow always had.

"Shadow," Ayame said quietly, looking down at the ground. Shadow nodded, sighing. She really did hate it when Ayame picked fights. Light surrounded her and shot to Ayame's waiting right hand. As it cleared it revealed a katana **(A/N: That's a sword for those of you who don't know.)** with a black hilt. Still, Ayame stayed in her relaxed positioned, gaze lazily drifting to Black Star as her waited for her to get ready. "You fighting or what?" His eyes went wide for a moment, then he grinned confidently.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Don't underestimate me! Black Star the Great Assassin is coming for you!" She smirked calmly as he ran for her, lunging to attack.

Ayame simply side-stepped him, not bothering to use any energy. "Really, stop talking and fight," she said angrily. "If you aren't going to take this seriously, then I'm just going to quit."

Black Star gritted his teeth and lunged again, much faster. This time, Ayame couldn't side-step him. She threw up her arm, blocking with Shadow. Her eyes widened as she found him to be pressing strongly. She put her hand against the blade, sliding one foot back, putting herself in a strong stance. She smirked. This might actually be a challenge.

Black Star jumped away then went in again. Ayame smirked and blocked again. He was so predictable now. Her eyes slitted as he moved in again. This time, she dodged and gave him a small cut on the cheek.

"Don't leave yourself so open, Idiot," she told him quietly.

That's when the real fight started. Black Star suddenly became quiet. He was fuming a bit on the inside. She had just been toying with him! Now, he was really going to fight her. Tsubaki went to smoke bomb mode and Black Star vanished. Ayame stood at ready, in the middle of the smoke. She closed her eyes and listened. Nothing but her own heart was heard. She sighed. She had been hoping it wouldn't come to this. She reached out and pinpointed his soul easily. So loud and abnoxious, even when he was finally being serious himself. The thing is, it was moving too fast to keep traack of. She kept spinning to look for him, but he kept moving. Then, all at once, when the smoke cleared, he had her pinned, one of Tsubaki's blades at her neck.

Shadow had transformed back and lost them, but when she saw them she gasped. "Ayame!" she yelled. She ran over and tackled Black Star. "It's over! You win!" She got off him and ran to Ayame. As she helped Ayame up, she noticed there was a small, but deep cut on Ayame's wrist.

"Thanks," Ayame said, discreetly putting her hands behind her back. Shadow noticed. "Next time, don't quit for me though."

Shadow forced a smile. "I'm not making any promises," she replied tightly. Ayame's face immediately fell into a blank, guarded look. She narrowed her eyes slightly and gave a small shake of her head, telling Shadow she was fine.

Shadow highly doubted that.

Soul and Kid were amazed at the end result. Ayame hadn't even broken a sweat. Still, she was fine. She wasn't even breathing hard! The same thought went through their minds as well as everybody else around them: That girl is something else. Though, Stein meant it a bit more than everybody else. He _knew._

**A/N: Okay, I have a few things to say.**

**1. Can somebody please remind me of all of Tsubaki's weapon forms? I know what they are, I just don't know what all of them are called.**

**2. Do you guys want Ayame/Soul and Shadow/Kid or Ayame/Kid and Shadow/Soul? I'm doing Stein/Marie and either Black Star/Patty or Black Star/Tsubaki. I haven't decided for him yet.**

**3. The ending of this story will be a cliffhanger and I will make a sequel, just so you all know. I have it all planned out, all that's left is to type it all as a story. I think I'll wait for at least chapter 10 to introduce my bad guy who I have not yet named. **

**There will also be more OCs since I don't know all of the background characters; I'm just making up my own. I'm bad with updating, so I may have times where I update every day for a week and there may be times when I drop of the face of the earth. I am home schooled, so you will not have to wait for any particular time. Trips won't effect my writing too badly, I'll be making chapters even then, but not updating because of lack of internet. I'd just thought I'd let you know for some random reason.**

**I'm sorry this chapter was kind of suckish. I swear, it gets better. Next chapter will probably be their first mission. See you at the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ah the joys of insomnia. I'm not even telling you guys what time it is right now. I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! **

**Ayame: -sighs dramatically-**

**Me: O.O! Everything okay, Ayame?**

**Ayame: -sighs again- Nobody will review on what couples they want, therefore I cannot find love yet.**

**Me: Uh... I didn't think you were so eager.**

**Ayame: -blushes and gives death glare- I'M NOT!**

**Me: Guys, tell me what pairings you want before she kills me!**

**Shadow: Rena-chan does not own Soul Eater. -starts pulling Ayame off Rena- Ayame, please calm down!**

**Chapter 3**

Ayame watched in the bathroom as the deep cut on her wrist closed. She had managed to stop her fast healing until she got home, but it had taken a lot of her energy and now she was exhausted. There was a tapping on the door and she opened it for Shadow.

"Everything alright?" the dark-haired girl asked. Ayame nodded.

"It already healed," she told her partner, holding up her wrist for proof.

Shadow looked at the flawless skin. "You should rest now," she whispered. "I'll wake you up in the morning."

Ayame was too tired to protest and just obeyed, collapsing on the bed and falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEPBEEPBEEP!_

The blonde's hand slammed down angrily on the alarm and she threw it against the wall, causing it to break. The door was thrown open, a very worried looking Shadow rushing in.

"Ayame!" she exclaims. The blonde pulls the blankets over her head. Shadow sighs in relief and picks up the pieces of the broken alarm clock. "Ayame, that's the third this week. Are you sure you're getting enough sleep?"

"Just drop it, Shadow," Ayame grumbles, crawling out of bed grumpily.

After she gets dressed, they head off to school. Ayame eats some toast as they walk, not being able to eat anything else since they were running late. In the classroom, Kid waits angrily.

"You are six minutes late!" he exclaims. "If you were going to be late, at least you could have been eight minutes late! Eight is a beautiful number! Six is a disgrace!"

Ayame pushes his face out of hers, steam practically coming out her ears. "I like the number six," She states. "And wouldn't eighty-eight be better? That's two eights right next to each other. What about eight-hundred eighty-eight? Chew on that, OCD boy."

As the blonde walks off to her desk, Shadow stutters out an apology for her meister's behavior. The weapon then scrambles to here seat next to Ayame, muttering about how rude the blonde was. Stein pulls out a scalpel, ready to dissect the koala on his desk when he looks up.

"Oh, Ayame, Shadow, you two have a mission. Go see Lord Death." He then starts his experiment. Ayame huffs and walks off to a large mirror in the hallway outside the classroom and calls the Shinigami.

"Hello, hello!" he says. "Lord Death here!"

"Hello, Lord Death," Ayame starts in her monotone. "Stein said we have a mission?"

"Oh, yes! It's down behind a bar," he states cheerfully. "Young women are being raped and killed in broad daylight. Please go find the kishin egg and take his soul." With that he was gone.

Ayame looks angry. "He sends two teenage girls to take the soul of a guy who _rapes_ people?" she exclaims. "What kind of person does that?"

"A-Ayame," Shadow says. "We should go now." Ayame huffs and follows her partner.

"It should be around here," Ayame says when they arrive. And so, they wait. And wait. Two hours later a girl pulls another girl forcefully behind the bar.

"Come on, I have to show you then," the older girl says, dark glint in her eyes.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Ayame says. "It's a girl raping other girls! What the hell?"

Indeed, that was the case. Shadow sighs and transforms. As soon as the younger girl sees the katana she runs.

"Now look what you did," the kishin egg complains. "Perfect prey lost just because a silly teenager has a sharp toy. Oh well, you'll be fine." The egg lunges, pulling off a glove. Underneath, the girl's fingers are blades.

"Oh no, I don't think so," Ayame says, jumping over the girl easily. She lands without a sound. "I've been said to taste rotten."

"Enough talk," the brunette says, pulling the gloves off the other bladed hand. "Let's dance!"

The girl lunges anger, much quicker. Ayame pulls up the blade to block, pushing the girl off easily. Really, this is too easy, she thinks. She swiftly slices the older woman in half. The egg lets out a surprised gasp then disappears, only her red soul left.

"That was easy," Shadow says when she turns back. She takes the soul and lets it slide down her throat, coughing after with a look of distaste. "One down, ninety eight to go."

"Yep," Ayame agrees. "I take it they taste nasty?"

Shadow wrinkles her nose and nods. "Like bad medicine."

The blonde laughs and they head over to the DWMA. They meet up with everybody in the halls.

"How was your first mission?" Maka asks politely. Ayame wrinkles her nose.

"Way too easy."

**Ugh, this sucked. Sorry, it's really short too! Ugh! I'm horrible!**

**Anyways, I still need to know if you want Ayame/Soul or Ayame/Kid. Same question for Shadow.**

**Later!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, THANK YOU FOR FINALLY GIVING PAIRINGS!**

**Ayame: -twitch- oh, dear lord, please no.**

**Me: -grins evilly- Yes, Ayame-chan. Yes. Sorry, ShioriXUchiha, but Ayame will actually by with Black Star XD. But, no fear! Kid will not be alone! He will be with Shadow and it will be Soul/Maka. I have changed the summary and fixed this.**

**Ayame: You hate me. You really do.**

**Me: Ayame-chan, don't say that! I love you!**

**Shadow: -blushes- K-Kid?**

**Kid: I HEARD MY NAME!**

**Shadow: -squeals- N-NOTHING!**

**Kid: -disappointed- oh. Well, then. I'll be off. –leaves-**

**Black Star: RENA-CHAN DOES NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

**Me: I do own Ayame, Shadow, the villain, and the plot.**

**Chapter 4**

Ayame laid on the bench, waiting for the idiots she now called friends to finish playing basketball. She felt somebody approach her, but ignored it. It was probably just Shadow. She watched the clouds drift around the sky, just going where ever the wind took them. If only I could live life that way, she thinks to herself.

"Hey," a rough voice says. The blonde peeks over and smirks lazily at Black Star.

"What do you want, Blue?" she asks.

"I- wait, Blue?" he yells. "My name isn't Blue! It's Black Star, the man who will surpass God!"

Ayame snorts, closing her eyes. "You're hardly a man," she retorts. Black Star growls in frustration.

"I am too!" he shouts. She abruptly stands up, looking him dead in the eyes. Her head tilts to the side.

"You're taller than I thought you were," Black Star just barely hears her mutter. Then she smirks. Her voice raises to its usual volume. "How old are you? Thirteen?"

"Fifteen!" he shouts angrily, forgetting her comment on his height. "How old are you?"

She shrugs and sits back down. "Fourteen." He pauses. He had thought she was around sixteen. "Why are you here anyways, Blue?"

He glares. "Stop calling me Blue!" Ayame sighs, crossing her arms.

"Are you avoiding my question on purpose or are you really just that stupid?" she asks in a monotone.

"I'm not avoiding the question!" He sits down beside her with a huff.

"Then answer it," she tells him, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. He jumps on top of the bench and points a finger at her.

"My team lost the game so I have to be your slave for the day," he says. His voices raises back to a yell. "You better not make me do anything weird!"

Ayame raises an eyebrow. "My slave?" she asks. He nods, looking away and crossing his arms. "Well, here are my orders: leave me alone for the day. Do not be loud like you always are. Before you leave me alone, though, by me an ice cream cone!" Her voice gets a childish excitement at the last order. Black Star stops and looks at her, something making him smile. He actually liked that tone of excitement. It was certainly better than that rude image she made for herself.

"Yeah, sure," he said. "If ice cream makes you that happy. What flavor?"

Ayame stops and stares at him. "You're…agreeing?" she asks slowly. Black Star nods, scratching his head. Because it makes me happy? She adds this silently. "Chocolate."

Black Star marches off to get her the ice cream. Ayame watches him go, noticing that he looked really good today. She shook the thought away and looked up at the clouds again. Soon, at cone was being held in front of her face.

"Here," Black Star said, grinning. She unintentionally smiled widely, snatching the cone from his hands.

"Thanks, Black Star!" she exclaimed in childish glee. He froze, staring at her. She raised an eyebrow, licking her ice cream. "What?" Her voice was back to its monotone.

"You thanked me," he said. "And you actually said my name."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't get used to it," she tells him. She then raises a hand and shoos him. "Now go! Remember your orders, slave!"

He scowls and walks off. His eyes lock on Shadow. "Hey, Shadow," he says quietly. "Why does Ayame like ice cream so much?"

Shadow looks down, smiling sadly. "It was the night we first met," Shadow starts.

_A small blonde girl no older than six sat against the tree, crying her tiny heart out. Her palms pressed against her eyes, trying to stop the tears. She choked out the sobs, face resentful of them. The dark-haired girl tugged on her mother's sleeve and pointed to the blonde._

"_Oh, goodness!" the mother exclaimed, rushing to the young girl. She looked younger than her own child. "Sweetheart, what's your name?"_

"_A-Ayame," the girl said, swallowing her sobs and wiping at her tears. She was obviously trying to hide the fact that she was crying._

"_What's wrong, Ayame?" the other little girl asked. She stuck out her hand, pulling the blonde up. "I'm Shadow."_

"_M-my Mommy told me that she d-didn't want me because I k-killed Daddy," Ayame choked out, starting up a new round of sobs. The mother put a hand to her mouth. "B-but I didn't have a choice! D-daddy was d-drunk again a-and he had that knife! I-I didn't mean to! H-he just-"_

"_Shh," the mother soothed, pulling the child tight against her chest. "It's okay now. You can live with us. Do you like ice cream?"_

"_Ch-chocolate," Ayame whimpered out, nodding._

Black Star lies back in bed, thinking about what he had found out about Ayame's past. By Shadow's eyes, there were many more secrets about this girl. He knew he probably wouldn't find out everything.

"So, Ayame's Dad got drunk and tried to kill her, but Ayame ended up killing him by accident to save herself," he muttered. "Huh."

He rolled over and stares out the window, knowing he'd have trouble sleeping.

**Ah…Ayame's past begins to unravel. It's still going to be awhile before you guys know everything, like just what is up with her soul, but the plot is finally coming in.**

**See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: So sorry this took so long. I planned on updating sooner, but a lot has been going on. My sister came in town and has been dragging us all around every day all day and I've been saddled with about six projects at once for school which I'm planning on pulling an all-nighter tonight to complete. Now onto the stuff you care about: the story.**

**Ayame: so Rena just makes this stuff up as she goes along and she needs some help getting into the plot. Does anybody have ideas?**

**Shadow: Yes, please send in some ideas!**

**Soul: Rena does not own Soul Eater, thank Kami-sama!**

**Rena: But! I do own Ayame, Shadow, the villain (still haven't thought of the name…) and the plot! To the chapter! Er… Imagine dramatic music here…**

**Chapter 5**

Covers pulled over her head, a certain blonde slept dead to world, ignoring the beeping of her alarm. Shadow through the door open and stopped the alarm clock, yanking the covers off Ayame. Groaning, Ayame tried to grab the blankets back, but Shadow proceeded to throw them across the room.

"Ayame, what is wrong with you?" she asks. "You never sleep in!"

Letting out another groan, Ayame pulled the pillow over her head. "Leave me alone, Shadow," she said in a voice that sounded like a groan within itself.

Eyebrows furrowing together, Shadow pulled the pillow away and pressed a hand to Ayame's forehead. She yanked it back, gasping. "Ayame, you're burning up!" she exclaims as Ayame rolls out of bed.

Standing up, Ayame starts to open her closet. "I'm fine, Shadow," she mumbles. Shadow yelps and pulls the blonde back from the closet.

"Don't change in front of me!" she yelps, horrified that her friend wouldn't even care. "And besides, you have a high fever! As your weapon and best friend, I have a duty to protect you! You are not going to school today!"

"Shadow, I'm _fine_," Ayame tries to stress to her friend. "A little fever won't affect me."

Shadow runs to block the door as her meister tries to leave. "Well, what about me and all the people at school?" she tries. "What will you do if you get one of us sick from coming to school with sigh a high temperature? What then, Ayame?" Seeing the look of defeat, Shadow knew that she had won with that.

"Fine," Ayame says. "But let me pee."

Letting out a squeak, Shadow moves from her position blocking the door. Then she sighs in relief and makes her meister's bed neat again, knowing full well that Ayame would just mess it up in the need to have the blankets wrapped around her when she lays down. After that, she goes and makes some soup for her. Entering with a tray full with soup, water, Tylenol, an an ice pack, she sets it on the blonde's lap. Looking up from her book, Ayame raises an eyebrow.

"You're going to be late, Shadow," she says. "Leave. Now. If you aren't there on time, Kid will get you worse than Stein." Gasping in horror, Shadow runs out, leaving Ayame alone in the room.

Sighing, Ayame downs the Tylenol before starting on the soup. This would be a very long, very boring day for her.

Over at the DWMA, Shadow was at a loss on what to do without Ayame. She went to sit in the empty chair surrounded by strangers until she was stopped by somebody calling her name.

"Shadow."

The dark-haired girl jumped and turned around before flashing a polite smile at Death the Kid. "Kid! Nice to see you!" she exclaims.

"Why don't you sit next to Liz and I?" he asks, motioning a hand towards the tall waving girl.

Shadow lets out a tiny sigh of relief before smiling widely and following the boy. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

Letting out a sigh and throwing her book to the foot of her bed, Ayame walked out of her room. She needed something to do! So, like all people would, she grabs a pillow and afghan and curls up on the couch, turning on the TV. **(What? You don't do that?)** After watching a few episodes of _Fullmetal Alchemist_ she drifted off to sleep.

Shadow was unaware of the shadow following her as she told her friends she couldn't hang out after school.

"Ayame had a fever this morning, so I have to go make sure she's alright," she tells them. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Ayame has a fever?" Black Star asks, curiosity getting the best of him. "That's why she wasn't there today?" Shadow nods.

"Well, I hope she feels better," Tsubaki says, smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, then we can all do something tomorrow," Maka adds.

Shadow says her goodbyes before walking home. She opens the door and stops the DVD of _Fullmetal Alchemist_, sending a smile towards Ayame. Shaking the girl gently, she tells her to wake up.

"What?" Ayame mumbles.

"What do you want for dinner?" Shadow asks, smiling at her best friend. Even though today was okay without her, every day was much better with her.

The girls continued to talk, completely unaware of the shadow watching from the window. Pulling a walkie-talkie to his mouth he pressed a button and said four words.

"The operation has begun."

A static filled reply was heard. The man seemed to smirk under his ski mask.

"Roger that. Phase two will begin in approximately two weeks."

**DUN, DUN, DUNNNN!**

**Who is he? Who was he talking to? More importantly, what is the operation? What is phase two? What was phase one? My lips are sealed!**

**Anyways, if you are looking for some comedy read Abdul's (Fma-Poke-Naruto-soul guy) story. It'll make you laugh so hard you'll choke.**

**That's all for now!**

**~Rena out.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright. I have decided that I will be focusing on two of my stories on FF. Those stories would be this one and my Tokyo Mew Mew story. I really favor these two and I believe that these OC's are the least Mary Sue-ish out of all of mine. Harou, my Naruto FF, is next in line. I have a bit of writer's block on that one, though, so I'm focusing on the one's that I suddenly have inspiration for.**

**Ayame- Rena does not own Soul Eater, no matter how much she wishes she did.**

**Me- I own Ayame, Shadow, that stalker dude, the villain, the plot, and anything else that doesn't come from Soul Eater or anything outside my head. Oh, should I do a special with Excalibur? Just imagine Ayame meeting that guy.**

**Ayame- Oh, HELL NO!**

**Me- See? It would be quite funny in my opinion. Here's the chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

Shadow turned on the stove absentmindedly, wondering how time had passed so quickly. It had already been a two school weeks since they joined the DWMA, but it felt like they were still only on their second day. She wiped her hands and tossed the towel aside, deciding to go check on Ayame.

Looking out the window, Ayame couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Her eyes scanned the bushes and trees, trying to identify something out there that could be watching her. She closed her eyes, getting ready to look for a soul somewhere outside, but stopped when Shadow put a hand on her head. She looked at her friend, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" Shadow asks. "You weren't listening."

Ayame nods. "I'm fine," she says. "I'm just thinking. I have that detached, far away feeling right now. Do you know what I'm talking about?" Even though her voice is still guarded, Shadow is surprised at how open the girl is being at the moment. She decides against pointing it out and relishes in the moment.

"Yeah, I get like that sometimes," she replies.

The two stand in silence, not noticing how hot it was getting. A loud beeping suddenly echoes through the house. Jumping up at the sound of the alarm, Ayame dumbly searches for any fire. Shadow gasps and runs to the kitchen, realizing that she had left a hand towel too close to the burner, which had been boiling water. The fire was large and wild, flames licking at the microwave before it too got set aflame. Ayame stands there, freezing as she sees the orange flames dancing across the kitchen at an alarming speed. Shadow grabs her meister by the arms and pulls her out of the house.

The firefighters arrive within moments of them leaving. As they watch the flames shoot out the window in the kitchen Ayame gasps and runs back in. She shoves her way through the yellow-clad men and runs straight through the flames desperately. Gasping and coughing, she makes her way to the counter. She tries and fails to ignore the immense stinging heat as it seemed to stab into her flesh. She grabs the burning picture off the counter and stumbles out of the flames before collapsing against one of the men who had come to save her house. Before everything disappeared from her she rasped out one word.

"Mom."

Shadow cried as two men held her back. She had tried to chase after her meister but they wouldn't allow her. If Ayame died in there from being stupid Shadow didn't know what she would do. She wouldn't just lose a meister and a friend; she would lose her sister. She would fail in her duty to protect the girl. She wouldn't be able to live with herself.

The weapon fell to her knees as she saw one of the men carrying Ayame out of the house. The girl was limp, her flesh bright red. Her hair had been tied up, so only a few loose ends had been burnt off. Shadow let out a sob as she saw the photo the blonde had clutched to her chest. The woman in it was tall with dark hair but bright, shining green eyes that seemed to welcome anything. She wore a pink summer dress and was laughing at something from a time long ago. It was Shadow's mother; the woman that Ayame had come to think of as a mother in the years that she had spent with her. Ayame had risked her life for that picture.

"Ayame," Shadow whispered as a policeman helped her into the ambulance with her friend. "I'm so sorry. It was all my fault."

Shadow knew that if she hadn't walked away from the stove like that then the fire wouldn't have started in the first place. That made the situation her fault in her mind. She had hurt Ayame. It was all her fault. She kept chanting this to herself, tears silently running down her cheeks. She drifted into a dreamless sleep, tears not even stopping then.

Retreating from the inferno behind him, a dark figure spoke to a microphone clipped to his shirt.

"Phase two complete," he says. "I'll be checking to see the outcome tomorrow."

"Good," a reply was heard. "Come back and report to Sirdar."

**Ugh… this one was short too. This was actually a spur of the moment idea that I had. I wanted to find a way to get more into their past and this seemed like a good way. Plus, it adds more advantage later on in the story. But I'm keeping my lips sealed.**

**So I realize this was quite a dark chapter. If you haven't realized it yet, this whole story will be somewhat dark, but that's what I like to write.**

**Moving on. Sirdar. SEER-DAR. He is the villain. I think the name fits. Sirdar has his own beliefs. He thinks he is right. The DWMA thinks otherwise. You will understand later on what I mean when I say that I don't think Sirdar is right or wrong. It all depends on how you look at it. Sirdar and his followers are doing what they believe to be right and so is the DWMA. I'll explain it more as the story progresses. I don't believe in the "good" and "evil" stuff. I believe that everybody is serving their own view on what is right and what is wrong. They all just have different beliefs. Really, neither is particularly "good" or "evil" in my opinion. It's just a matter of who you agree with and how you do things. Get it? That's the type of battle that goes on in this story.**

**Wow, I think the AN is longer than the chapter. I just felt like I should explain that, though, in case of any confusion in the future.**

**I'll go now. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ah…**

**Ayame: I'm…unconscious.**

**Me: That you are.**

**Shadow: -crying-**

**Me: Ah… so depressing.**

**Ayame: She doesn't own Soul Eater so you can't sue her.**

**Me: I own… MY CAT! Say hi to her! When I named her I didn't realize I was spelling her name wrong, so… yeah, its spelled wrong.**

**Dutchess: Meow. –coughcoughHELPcoughcough-**

**Chapter 7**

_A young blonde sat in a woman's lap. The woman's daughter sat on her other leg as she read them a storybook. She pointed to the vibrant pictures as she read, smiling at the children. The dark-haired girl yawned and rubbed an eye, slipping out of her mother's lap and onto the bed beside her. The blonde cuddled up on the other side of the woman, wanting to be close._

_ "Ayame, Shadow, are you girls about ready to sleep?" she asks._

_ Shadow nods while Ayame shakes her head furiously and clings to the woman. "Don't go yet, Ms. Blade!" she begs._

_ "Ayame, you can call me Adele or Mom if you want," Adele replies, smiling. "Ms. Blade is too formal since I've adopted you."_

_ "Right," Ayame says quietly, relaxing against her again. "Adele."_

_ Both girls soon fell asleep, breathing deeper as Adele slipped out of the bedroom. Ayame was haunted by nightmares as she slept. She tossed and turned, but Shadow was too heavy of a sleeper to wake up. After a while, Ayame let out a bloodcurdling scream. Shadow shot up straight in bed and shook the blonde next to her roughly._

_ "Ayame!" she shouts. "Wake up! Ayame!"_

_ Adele ran in and helped Shadow wake Ayame up. Ayame let out a sob as her eyes shot open and clung to the nearest thing; which happened to be Adele._

_ "You're okay, Ayame," Adele said. "It was just a dream."_

_ "M-mama," Ayame whimpered out._

"Ayame," a voice said. Ayame could have sworn it was her mother. "Ayame. Ayame!"

The yell broke through the daze and Ayame opened her eyes, looking at the people surrounding her. Standing around the room were Soul, Maka, Chrona, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kid, Stein, and Marie. Shadow and Black Star took the chairs beside her bed. She can't help but think about how cramped it is in the room.

"Ayame," Shadow repeats her name, care and worry clear in her voice. Ayame nearly flinches at how much it sounds like Adele. "I think you broke Black Star's hand."

The comment brings attention to the tan hand clutching Ayame's. Her golden eyes drop down to her own pale hand, which was holding onto Black Star's so tight it hurt her. She let go and looked back at everybody else, trying to ignore the fact that he didn't let go for a few moments after that. When he did his eyes focused on the roofs outside the window.

"Sorry," she mumbles.

"Yeah, whatever," he mutters back.

Shadow clears her throat to get rid of the tense air. "Are you feeling okay, Ayame?"

"I'm fine, Shadow," Ayame assures, giving a weak smile that didn't reach her eyes. The blonde readjusts herself, trying to get dome of the pressure off her burns. Tsubaki steps forward and hugs the blonde, surprising everybody.

"We were all worried about you," Tsubaki whimpered out.

Ayame patted her back awkwardly, giving Shadow a help-me look. Shadow smiles and puts a hand on Tsubaki's shoulder. Tsubaki pulls back at looks at Shadow in question.

"She still needs rest," Shadow says. "You guys should leave so she doesn't feel like she has to stay up for us."

"Oh!" Maka exclaims. "You're right!"

As they all file out, Maka and Soul smile and wave. Patti and Liz both hug her before they walk out. Kid holds out a hand formally. Ayame smirks and slaps it with her own, closing her fingers around it. Kid smirks back before nodding and walking out with his weapons. Tsubaki gives her another hug and waits in the doorway for Black Star. The blunette stands up and looks at her before smiling.

"Don't get hurt again, okay?" he says. "I don't want to have to hold your hand to shut you up again."

"Wait, what?" Ayame asks.

"You were mumbling in your sleep," Shadow explains. "Then you turned over and grabbed Black Star's hand. After that you were silent."

Ayame feels her cheeks heating up and scoffs. "Don't worry, Blue," she says. "It won't happen again."

"Stop calling me Blue!" Black Star exclaims angrily.

Tsubaki smiles and shares a look with Shadow. "They are never going to change, are they?" Tsubaki asks.

"Probably not," Shadow replies. "At least now they don't seem to hate each other."

Black Star lets out a growl of frustration and stomps to the door. "Come on, Tsubaki!" he yells out. "Let's leave this stubborn blonde alone!"

Ayame twitches as he leaves. "Is that a blonde joke?" she asks, voice showing she was close to breaking. Black Star smirks and pulls Tsubaki out.

Shadow and Ayame sit in silence. Ayame breathes deeply, calming down. Shadow's voice breaks the silence though, shocking Ayame.

"You know, he stayed up all night waiting for you to wake up," she tells her meister. Ayame looks up at her, eyes wide. "He wouldn't leave your side either. It was a real shocker. We thought he hated you."

Ayame shakes her head. "We don't hate each other really," she says. "He's just so _annoying_!" Ayame keeps on ranting and Shadow laughs softly. The blonde is so caught up in her frustration she doesn't even notice.

Hidden away in some mountains to the North, a man in black bowed before a large chair. Sitting in the throne-like chair, a man sat with a mask hand painted with a black and white ying and yang design. His eyes shown icy blue, clouded over, showing he couldn't see.

"Lord Sirdar," the bowing man said. "The plan has been set into motion."

"Good job, Kitsune," Sirdar says, eyes moving to his general area. "You have done well in these last few weeks."

"Thank you," Kitsune says, looking up and taking off the ski mask. His red hair fell down around his face. "Father."

Another figure comes into the room. "Kitsune!" the girl calls.

"What, Narue?" Kitsune asks in annoyance. The girls black curls bounce over her shoulders as she pouts.

"Don't be like that, Kitsune," she says. He glares. She smirks in reply before continuing. "Mike wants to see you."

"Whatever," Kitsune snaps. He bows again to Sirdar. "Forgive me, Father. I have to go."

**So? How was that? This is 4 pages on MS Word! Fanfiction annoys me for making it look so short…**

**Anyways, everything is finally falling into place for this story. It's getting easier to write! I promise as soon as Ayame gets out of the hospital, she will meet Excalibur! See you next time!**

**-Rena.**


End file.
